


Morning Mellows

by zeltha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bearded Harry Potter, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: It was mornings like this that felt like cloud nine to Harry.





	Morning Mellows

It was mornings like this that felt like cloud nine to Harry.

 

The idle cacophonies of the morning surrounded the two lovers, whether it’s the sound of the early birds chirping, the faint trickle of the rain hanging from the roof, or the pale sound of a sheaf of leaves being brought away by the wind. Harry could hear it all, but amidst of all the feeble racket of noises, the one he could hear the most was Draco’s soft snores.

 

Not that he would admit that he snores, if anything.

 

It hadn’t been long that he’s awake. His vision was still bleary from disuse and his lids felt tacky. His beard was almost as untamed as the mess of locks atop his head, he half contemplated shaving it away, but the only thing stopping Harry was Draco’s silent fondness with it. His husband had urged him constantly about shaving it, saying, _it chafes my skin badly, Potter_ ; but from the way Draco liked to idly play with it proved otherwise.

 

Harry had his fingers through Draco’s hair, the silky blond looming between the gaps of his fingers. The usual smartly gelled back hair was gone, replaced by a cloud of a soft mess, poking around in every direction. Harry smoothed it down with a single caress of a hand.

 

Draco stirred leisurely, lids ever so slowly fluttering open by Harry’s faint fingers, blinking continuously in purpose of readjusting his vision and regaining his senses. Consciousness crept through his system as well as the cold December air biting through his skin.

 

Feeling the freezing atmosphere embracing him, he snuggled further onto the warm body beside him, clinging onto it like a limpet. Draco burrowed his face at _that_ snug spot beneath Harry’s chin where he could feel his beard poking him softly; it was the spot where he could faintly feel the other’s pulse, and that lulled Draco to no end. He nudged his face deeper onto Harry’s neck, and the same time he could hear Harry chuckle, “You can breathe, love? You’re pushing your face quite deep inside my neck, there.”

 

“Mmph,” was Draco’s muffled reply. He wasn’t up to converse at this time of day; he just wanted to sleep engulfed by his husband’s warmth. Draco, too, proceeded to snuggle and wrap himself around the single blanket they shared. Though the blanket didn’t help much either, the thin material still allowed coldness to seep through his bones, piercing harshly through his skin.

 

He clung on whatever warmth was left and devoured in the feeling of deliciously warm arms wrapping around his waist. When he was just about to doze off again with the little warmth, he felt Harry rose from the bed, leaving Draco curled on his own, coiled with the temperature.

 

“Harry? Where are you headed off?” Draco tried tentatively, head slightly cocked on the pillow.

 

“I’ll be back in a second!”

 

Flummoxed, Draco found his eyebrows in a knit as he heard the latter scramble around their bedroom closet, as if seeking something. He decided not too put too much mind about it and was about to drift off to slumber once more when he suddenly felt himself cocooned by many, _many_ layers of blankets.

 

“You’re warm now, love?” A voice came above the many, many, _many_ layers of blankets, as Draco tried to fight off the weight of it.

 

“Harry, what the hell?” He muttered in a mixture of muzzy confusion and amusement, eventually settling himself in midst of all the weight and warmth, the coldness no longer in contact with his skin.

 

His husband slipped into the bed as well, pulling the thickness of blankets over them as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, “Didn’t want you cold.”

 

Draco smiled softly, and decided that it was mornings like this that felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> happy december, all! hope you have happy holidays ahead <3
> 
> (the mere prospect of harry with a beard was just simply tempting. draco, you lucky bastard. cough.)
> 
> un-beta'd.
> 
>  **tumblr :** [@malvoi](http://malvoi.tumblr.com/)  
>  **wattpad :**[@verdilac](https://www.wattpad.com/user/verdilac)  
> 


End file.
